Dot Dot Dot I do love you
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: AU:Naru left Japan to try to create a life for herself in New York, NY. Of course romance was not at the top of her list but when she meets her boss who is the sexiest man she've seen, she wish he was married or even gay. Just freaking leave her A L O N E
1. Introduction

**AN:** Hi. I deleted a couple of stories...not sure if anyone notice. The ones I've saved should be done. I've just got cravings for KakaNaru all of a sudden..so out popped this story. Don't worry though...unlike the previous stories...this actually has a real plot, and outline...just need to write out the chapters. So it should be done within a few months.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way or form own Naruto. It does not belong to me nor will it probably ever. Don't make me cry by reminding me of this.

**Key:**

_Italics: _thought processing

Dot Dot Dot I do love you

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Naru stepped away from the security check in. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood on the other side of the check in, staring at her, almost coldly to a stranger's glance. The only way to tell that they were depress, were the tears in their eyes that were stubbornly refusing to fall. Their only daughter was going to leave them for a long time and it was almost as dejecting as knowing that their little bundle of joy was all grown up. "I promise to call, otousama, okasama!" Naru promised as she bowed one last time to her only known family.

"Call us if you have any trouble." Jiraiya commanded. "Hai," Naru promised as she turned away to find a seat while she wait for her flight.

To any onlooker, just a glance of Naru was not enough. She was a sight that required more than mere moments to perceive. Her sunny blonde hair was a color that was rare if not nonexistent among the Japanese population. While her facial features were soft and feminine like many of her Japanese peers, none had the unique hair or sapphire blue eyes that she had. Her hair was left to fall down her back with a few strands falling in her face, framing her unique looks while reminding onlookers that she possessed qualities and looks that one may never see again. She had soft healthy skin that was paler than one would expect from a young woman and her plain white shirt and bright floral skirt did nothing to hide her petite form.

Naru sat patiently, ankles cross, and hands tucked in her lap with the plane ticket gently held between her hands, her only carry on was her laptop that laid on the seat next to her. To any onlooker, she looked like both classy and alluring. Her real parents were killed when she was a baby and was instead, brought up by her god parents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were a lot older than her parents, but they raised her well, teaching her traditions that many of her peers and elders had forgotten. She had a serene smile on her face, betraying nothing of her feelings.

Many would call her family crazy, since they still kept their traditions even though traditions had gave way to modern time. However, there were reasons for tradition, tradition meant being cultured, and it meant knowing how to hold oneself proudly without bringing shame to them or their family and it meant that they knew how to behave and control their emotions. Of course the only tradition that her family disciplined was emotions and personality. Know when to behave, when to have fun, and when to be oneself. Public areas were not areas to goof around, and she felt just as strongly as her parents on that issue and she will behave, bringing nothing but honor to her and her family.

"Flight 264 heading to New York, New York, boarding in 5 minutes. Please have your ticket ready for the attendant. Once again, flight 264 heading to New York, New York, please have your ticket ready for the attendant." The overhead voice announced cheerfully as Naru carefully got up and waited in line obediently.

Naru was taking a one way flight to America where she wanted to start a life for herself as her parents did. Her father, Jiraiya was a famous author who has written more than a few books that were published in more than 10 languages. Her mother, Tsunade was the head of the hospital in Japan. She oversaw all the medical workers along with the billing department. There wasn't any large or small order that was carried out without her knowing.

Naru had graduated from University of Tokyo with a major in computer engineering. She had hoped to be able to find a job in America since there weren't so many openings in Japan. Her family had agreed as long as she promised to be safe and checked in on them at least once a month. The reason why she had chose New York, New York, was the fact that Wulf incorporated, was located there. It has led the computer industry for the past 5 years with hardly any competitors in sight. Now if only she can get her hands on a position there.

She smiled sweetly as she handed her ticket to the attendant and moved forward towards the airplane. She found a window seat towards the middle of the airplane and ignored her surroundings as she waited patiently for her 20hour flight to New York. She only looked once to smile friendly to the stranger that dropped loudly into the seat next to her, after all, you might as well be friends with the person who will keep you company for 20hours.

"Well I be damned," the guy smirked as he glanced at Naru. "I must be the luckiest bastard on this plane to sit next to a beauty like you," He whistled, staring at her intently.

"I highly doubt I'm as good looking as you say," Naru said blushing lightly. She was only wearing a white shirt and yellow floral skirt. There was nothing pretty about that.

"Of course not, you're better!" he announced as he stared at the beauty. Her sunny blonde hair alone was enough to make him go crazy. There weren't too many Japanese blood that carried that color of hair, less alone sapphire blue eyes.

"Zabuza," the guy said as he grabbed her hand to shake. Naru smiled. "Naru… You look like a criminal," she said laughing slightly. He did. The guy was a giant compare to Naru. He was wearing a tank top; his well tanned body could be seen through his thin clothing. It didn't help that she noticed the way that his muscles ripped as he shook her hand. And his black spikes definitely did nothing to help with his image.

"Well, I'll definitely commit some crimes just to see what you got under there." He leered, leaning in closer to her. She only smiled as she pushed him away. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in any crimes you might commit for me."

"Well, damn if only you said yes," he said as the flight attendant interrupted the conversation to instruct everyone their safety codes.

"If you can buckle your seatbelt please, we will be flying shortly," she announced as Zabuza reached over to buckle her in before she even had a chance to do it herself. She ignored the fact that his hand was hovering over her private area as she pretending he wasn't violating her space.

"I do have two hands you know," she said as he just grinned at her. "Gotta make sure the beauty stay safe," he winked as he repeated the process with his own belt.

She had leaned against the window, thinking, staring, and realizing that this was it. It was going to be the start of her own life. Of course she had both Jiraiya and Tsunade help, but this time, they weren't going to be there to catch her. She was nervous but she ignored it as she turned to look at her handsome companion.

"So what do you do for a living?" She questioned as he pulled his chair back, ignoring the personal space he was invading from his behind.

"I work for a huge company in New York, New York. I'm one of the people in charge of handling security." He said grinning. "It pays very well by the way," he said suggestively. "I hate to be rude if you think I only care money," she said eyebrow rising slightly. "Why would you want to sleep around with a woman who cares about money anyways?" She asked. He chuckled. "If only you seen the types of women that comes to work with us. I was beginning to think all women were as shallow as the ones I've seen," he announced. "I think I just fell in love with you," he proclaimed grabbing her hand and placing it against his heart.

"I think you're crazy," she said as she pulled her hand away. "I might not be offended but you certainly don't seem too sane," she said amusedly.

"Well beauty, what are you doing going to New York anyways?" Zabuza asked curiously. "There's a computer company that I've heard a lot about located in New York. I graduated with a computer engineer major and was hoping to find work in computer development." She announced. Zabuza nodded knowingly.

"You're talking about Wulf Incorporated, aren't you?" He asked. "Is it really that famous?" She asked curiously. "Well, besides being the leader of computer science, it is also famous for another reason," he said smirkingly slightly. "What else is it famous for?" She questioned curiously. "I won't tell you, but you can ask any girl why she would want to work there." He announced, eyes laughing, knowing that he knew something that she didn't.

"Well if it wasn't such a great corporation, I wouldn't want to work there, as I didn't want to leave my country for it," she said crossing her arms. "Oh don't worry beauty, whether or not you want to, you'll find out why it's famous," he said gleefully.

"I highly doubt I'll find it as interesting as these other girls you talk about. And if what you say is true, I think the reason why it's famous is because of a bachelor there, isn't it?" She answered. "Darn, so you knew already?" He asked. "Of course not, you just say that all the girls are interested in working there, and we were talking about shallow girls earlier, so I just imagined it has to be about a boy," she answered smiling.

"So you're not interested in the bachelor then?" Zabuza asked curiously. "Of couse not, I'm here for a job opportunity, not for a man," she said as she leaned against the window yawning.

'_Well isn't that interesting,' _Zabuza thought staring at her. If only she knew he worked for the said company and knew that he could get her a job there if she wanted.

"What if I said I can get you a job there? Not as a computer developer, but as a personal secretary. Only the boss can transfer you if he feels the need to. But at least it'll give you a chance to get into the company," Zabuza offered. "But of course, we have to check to make sure that you're capable and willing to deal with the work that comes with the job."

Naru blinked in surprise. "You really can get me a position in that company?" She asked in awed. "I didn't think I'll come across such a wonderful opportunity especially since I haven't even settled in New York yet." She admit as Zabuza grinned at her.

"If it means I can see you everyday beauty, I definitely gunna get you a position there. But you just gotta promise me not to drool over boss."

"Wait…when you said you worked for a well known company, you didn't mean Wulf Incorporated, did you?" She said as if it dawned to her that she just won a golden ticket to a hard earn position.

"Well, yes, but like I said, I can only get you hire as our boss' personal secretary, and it'll be up to yourself to get transfer to the department you want."

"Thank you! That's more than I had hoped for. I was just hoping to find a place first before trying to get a position in that company. Heck I didn't even think I was going to be able to get into that company so soon." Naru's eyes sparkled in joy at the thought of such a wonderful opportunity.

"Well, we'll see beauty. This job might not be what you expect," Zabuza said knowingly. "Hell, you might even fall for our boss," He joked.

"I have better things to do than to fawn over a male like that," Naru said

"Well, you never know." He said as Naru yawned.

**AN:** Of course...the second chapter is already done...just waiting for a couple of reviews to see if anyone is interested in Naru meeting up with Kakashi.


	2. Mr Big Bad Wulf

**AN:** Hi. Chapter 2. She gets to meet her new boss as well as partial introduction is finally over. Here comes part of the goodies along with the upcoming chapters. So enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** It had been previously stated in the last chapter

**Key:**

_Italics_ - thought processing

" " - talkinging

_____ - change in character

dot dot dot I do love you

Chapter 2

As soon as he arrived at Wulf Incorporated the following morning, Zabuza made sure to be as attention grabbing as he could. So the best method he had came up with was

BOOM! SMASH! The door flew open, startling everyone to look up from their work. "HEY BOSS I FOUND A NEW SECRETARY FOR YOU!" Zabuza declared happily as he strolled through the door, obvious to the attention he was receiving.

Up in his office at the top floor, Kakashi sneezed. _It got to be Sasuke who's talking about me…since I doubt Zabuza came back already_. Kakashi thought, as he tried to concentrate back on the work load in front of him.

Zabuza whistled happily to himself as he left the employees to gossip about the news. Knowing Zabuza, either the girl was gorgeous or she was gorgeous. Everyone knew how perverted Zabuza was, and it didn't help that he was one of the top workers at the corporation or else he would have been fired many many years ago. So knowing him as well as they did, he probably found one of the most stuck up gorgeous girls that he could find to get his pants into in order to get the woman a position at Wulf Incorporated.

So Kakashi was more than surprise when Zabuza threw open his door and announced in the same booming voice he had used earlier. "Guess I was wrong." Kakashi muttered sarcastically as Zabuza threw himself into the seat across from Kakashi.

"You better have good news besides that crap if you're here in front of me within a week since your assignment." Kakashi grumbled moving his paper aside. They can wait till after his news.

"You know I can never disappoint you, you handsome bastard," he said happily as he rubbed his hands together excited. "You want the good news or the great news?"

"Either talk or go back to work." Kakashi announced. "I just don't have time to mess with you today –"

"They don't have it." Zabuza broke in. Kakashi sat up straighter. "Are you positive?" "They don't have it." Zabuza declared with a devilish grin. Kakashi allowed a smirk to cross his face. "That'll buy us the time we need to create our own then." He said as he handed over some blueprints to him. "Make sure Shikamaru gets this then while you're already here," he said dismissing Zabuza.

"That wasn't the great news though!" Zabuza pouted. "What else did you find out then..?" "They don't even have the blueprints for it." He said gleefully. "And plus your new secretary will start tomorrow!" "I can see why part of that is great news…but I doubt another one of your whores deserves to be considered as great news." Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair, propping his legs onto his desk.

"You wouldn't call her a whore if you saw her tomorrow," he hinted as he got up and left the office, continuing his whistling from before.

"If you weren't so hard to replace, I've kicked your ass out of here already." He called after Zabuza closed his door.

_Well, at least our problem is solved. Without a plan there's no way we're going to fall behind. Now if only Shikamaru can figure how to design the W-HT._

(Day before)

_____________________________________  
Naru had checked into her hotel as soon as she had grabbed her luggage. She had packed as light as she could, just a couple weeks worth of clothing and her laptop. She had told Tsunade that as soon as she settled down, she'll ask her to send over her few valuables. There was no cash needed as she carried her platinum visa card that Jiraiya assured her, had no max. But there was no way she was going to spend that much, just enough until she could survive on her own.

"I have a reservation for Naru Namikaze," she said politely to the front desk. "We have a listing for a standard queen size bedroom?" "Yes that should be the one." "Your room will be 214, non smoking on the second floor," the man said as he swipe the card and punch in a couple of numbers before handing it over to Naru. "Thank you for your time." She said bowing politely before finding the elevator to the second floor.

It was not the first time that she has been America, having come here with Jiraiya on a few occasions on his tours for book research. She had been taught American culture and social ethics but seeing how rude Americans tend to be, she usually kept her Japanese traditions instead, even in foreign countries.

She had no problem finding her room and instead just placed her luggage in the closet that was provided. She had an argument with Jiraiya over the hotel and type of rooming she should be staying but instead insisted on something simple until she found a place. She did not want to appear spoiled, ruining the entire concept of trying to survive on her own. Finally they had agreed on a 4 star hotel in the better part of the city but reserved the most basic hotel room that they could get. It wasn't cheap though, it still ran around $110 per night but it was the best she was going to get from her father.

She grabbed her laptop and opened up her resume file. Even though she was handed the position for the company she had dreamed of, she did not want to take advantage of their hospitality. She had made sure to include her capabilities and even included a draft of a project she was working on, hoping to use it to impress her future boss. She made sure to send it to her email in order to print it downstairs tomorrow in prepare for her first day the day after.

When she finished with it, she opened up her project. While in school, she had came up a simple idea on utilizing the next technology that was supposedly going to come out within a year. It had been announced by a company in Japan that they had a blueprint on coming out with the first touch screen hologram computer, supposing to have caught up with the government's newest devices. It was said to only require the key board and instead able to broadcast 3D images without needing a monitor and have the same functions that a normal computer would. So Naru was working on a blueprint for a laptop, similar to the approaching technology. It would be the size of a normal sheet of paper, 11½ by 8 and looked like a normal pad, but instead would turn into a touch screen when turned on with the hologram appearing in front of the pad. Of course it was only a draft. For one, hologram computers were still requiring many coding and how to make it function the way it was. She was just hoping to tackle the basics. Keichi, a professor and friend was helping her with the design and codes while she was working on the engineering portion. She and Keichi had promise to keep in touch as he was a professor at Tokyo University and she was learning to spread her wings. She closed her laptop as she lay down to catch some sleep for tomorrow.

The following morning Naru took a quick bath before going downstairs to print a copy of her resume. After that was safely tuck in her laptop she decided to venture outside into New York city. It was a crowded place where buildings were stuck closed together and crowds of people would brush past her without looking. She had grabbed a tourist map and drew a circle around Wulf Incorporated. She wanted to look for housing close to the building so she didn't have to travel as far. Withdrawing some money she hailed a cab.

"Wulf incorporated please," Naru asked politely as she got into the first cab that stopped for her. "Yes ma'am," The burly taxi driver said as he drove her down the streets.

After paying the man, she got out and ventured down random streets, looking at the types of rent they had available. Mostly were apartments stuck together, a few looked too worn down while a few had newly coated paint. She checked out a couple of places but none had satisfied her.

She took a break in a small café, down one of the streets, just enjoying the fact that she was finally able to try to take care of herself. She ordered a turkey sandwich and some cranberry juice when one of the servers stopped by her table.

She relaxed, enjoying her turkey sandwich and watched the people go by. It was lonely, but then again she didn't have many friends in Japan. The few she did were rivals trying to get the same job position she did. To avoid them, was one of the few reasons why she left Japan. Too little job opportunities and too many competitors.

When she finished she made sure to pay and leave a tip, another difference between Japan and America. Wandering back out onto the streets, she located a newly remodeled building that looked similar to a hotel.

Wandering her way inside she stopped at the counter and smiled at the man sitting on the other side. "Good day sir, I was looking to see if you had any availability in this building." The man sat up, straightened up his red suit and smiled charmingly at Naru. "We do have a suite on the 5th floor. It is a one bedroom suite with a decent view." "Is there any way I can take a look at it?" Naru asked politely.

"Of course; follow me." Naru followed the man as he led them to the elevators. "By the way miss, I cannot tell what nationality you are if you don't mind me asking." "I'm full Japanese." She answered smiling. The man nodded, seemingly happy with the answer. Taking out a set of keys, he opened the door for her view.

Naru stepped through the corridor that leads the living room. It was definitely larger than what she was looking for. It was unfurnished but equipped with a microwave, refrigerator and even a washer and dryer. The floor was covered in wood, while the kitchen had an island that separated it from the living room. She followed the hallway that led to the covering where the washer and dryer sat and across from it was the bathroom. She took a glance at the bathroom and saw a giant bathtub with a cabinet where the sink resides. In front of the sink was a medicine cabinet and across was a full length mirror. The toilet sat between the bathtub and sink and the floor was covered in marble. She stepped away and took a glance in the bedroom. The bedroom was covered in beige carpeting with a walk in closet. The windows covered a complete side of the wall and offered a wonderful view of the streets below.

"This is too large. How much is the rent?" She questioned the employee. "It is $2000 and is half off for first month rent and water is free. We require a deposit of $2000 and a lease contract for a year. It also comes with a few amenities that I think you'll like. We have 24 hour security and a service maid once every 3rd week of the month to tidy up." _I can cover for that with otousama's card for now until I can pay for it. Hopefully it would only be a month and not longer than that._ "That should be fine." "Well then follow me miss…" "It's Naru." She said. "Well then, miss Naru, follow me and we shall get you moved in within the next day.

Later that day, Naru had a key to her new home and was ready to move in. She hailed another cab that took her back to the hotel where she would stay for another night. She took another quick bath and went to bed early for an early start in the morning.

The following morning she woke up around 5 in the morning. She took a nice relaxing bathe, knowing that she needed to relax as much as she could to start work in a few hours. When she finished, she dried herself off before tying her hair back into a bun. She chose a simple blue long sleeve work shirt and some black slacks while wearing some short 3 inch dress shoes. She was going to work, not seduce the so call bachelor, so there was no need for her to dress herself sexy, just professional.

She went downstairs to check out, carrying her two luggage and laptop. When she finished she hailed a cab to get her to her new apartment. On arrival, a door man had opened the door for her and smiled at her. She bowed and gave the man a smile when he helped her with her luggage. "Good morning miss Naru," the man from yesterday greeted her. "Good morning Iruka," Naru bowed. "Oh please don't bow to me, I'm just a worker," he said as he grabbed the luggage that the doorman handed to him. "Thank you for your help with the luggage. I hope you don't mind if I asked you to carry them to my place? I have work this morning in about half an hour or so," Naru asked politely. "Why are you still here then! Shoo shoo, I'll take care of this while you go to work," he said as he made small shooing motions. Naru grinned gratefully as she bowed again before quickly going back outside. "And stop bowing to me!" Iruka called after Naru.

Naru had done a good job in choosing the location. Not only was it safe, but it was only about 8 blocks from Wulf incorporated. Heck she could even see the building towering in the distance. It had only taken her about 15minutes with the crowds of people and lights. She never really dreamed of working in an environment where it was so crowded.

When she arrived at the door, she straightened out her clothes and adjusted the straps to her laptop bag. "Hi! How can I help you this morning," A petite woman greeted. She was probably around 5'2 slender and had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were beautiful, large, round and a light hazel shade of brown. "Good morning, my name is Naru and Zabuza had introduced me to a position in your building." Naru bowed politely. "Oh, I see," She nodded, "Well then, follow me to your new boss' office." She said leading Naruto to the elevator.

Hinata was surprised by the blonde that was polite to her. Normally the secretaries that were hired were floozy, poorly dressed women who had no clue as to what her position required of her. But instead, stood in front of her stood a girl, not only polite, but charming, and beautiful. _Now it makes sense why Zabuza was so excited. I must tell the girls later_ Hinata thought as she smiled at her new fellow coworker.

"My name is Hinata by the way. It's nice to meet you Naru." "Oh the pleasure is all mine. I did not imagine being able to work in such a great corporation like this," Naru bowed again. Hinata laughed. "You must be Japanese, now please…stop bowing, I'm not on a higher status than you that requires it." "Are you Japanese too Hinata-san?" Hinata smiled. "Hai. There's a lot of Japanese employees here. Seeing how hard it is to get a job in Japan, many of us migrated here in order to find a better opportunity. Hell, even Zabuza is Japanese." Naru gasped. "Zabuza is Japanese? I thought he was European or something, especially with his vulgar personality." Hinata giggled. She liked this girl already. "I need to tell Zabuza you said that later." Naru blushed.

When they arrived on the top floor apparently 31 floors later, Naru was starting to get a headache. "I know this is a computer corporation, but why do we have so many floors?" Naru groaned, rubbing her temples gently. Hinata laughed. "You'll get use to it. We all do." "I sure hope so." Naru groaned. Hinata laughed.

Kakashi had heard Hinata laughed. It was weird. Hinata was suppose to bring him his newest secretary and knowing Zabuza he could already imagine the type of woman to step through those doors, and usually his employees didn't favor the secretaries as well. It was a well known fact that 100% of those woman were there for one reason and one reason alone.

Him.

It was a blessing and a curse in his mind. He wanted a successful company and he got in the form of Wulf incorporated, but he curse the person who dare listed him as the most eligible bachelor of the year…not once…not twice…hell even three times…but five times and it didn't look like it was stopping! _God damnit. _Just thinking about it pissed him off. Just because he started early, around 25 and got his business flowing by the time he was 28 does not mean he should be the god damn bachelor of the year 5 times in a row, even till now when he was 33. Yes he was handsome, but damnit he wasn't a fucking sex god…

_Oh shit…._ He could only stare when his door was thrown open by Hinata who held a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

He could only stare at the blonde hair beauty in front of her. Sure she was dress presentable, especially with what he had seen lately, but damn, she looked intensely delectable. Her sunny blond hair was tied up in a bun but loose strands fell to fame her face. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled dazzlingly from laughing with Hinata and god…her body. She was slim and petite around 5'3 with tone calves and a well built chest. She wasn't large per say…but for her petite size, assuming a C cup…it was a proportion that was that could rival porn stars.

"Ahem!" Hinata coughed as he finally blinked. Naru glanced at Hinata before staring at the man in front of her. _Zabuza wasn't lying_ was all she could think. She blinked, but the image refused to shatter. Her so call boss was handsome. More so than any man she had ever laid eyes on and she had met many men, though none could capture her heart. He had silver gray hair, a shade that was just as crazy as hers. But forget that…his face looked like it was sculptured by professions. He had sharp features and even his chin was as handsome as it could be. He was muscular, not bulky like Zabuza had been but muscular enough that she could see traces of muscles under his suit. She refused to look further down than his chin…She tried not to blush when she realized that he still hadn't said a word.

"Ahem!" Hinata tried again, refusing to hide her mirth from her boss. She had not seen him in a trance like that with anyone else. _This should be interesting_ she thought when Kakashi finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"So…you must be my new personal secretary," Kakashi droned as if he was uninterested. _Uninterested my ass _Hinata thought. "I'll let you guys get acquaintance then since I've left the desk long enough." She said as she turned to close the door behind her. _Now to find Sakura and Ino_ Hinata thought as she got onto the elevator.

**AN:** and so the next chapter hilariously is insured. Kakashi won't be as uninterested as he may seem. RR if you want it posted sooner.


	3. Naru proves her usefulness

**AN:**chapter 3. Naru proves herself while Kakashi is getting hooked.

**Key:**

_Italics_ – thought processing

" " – Talking

______________ - switch in perspective.

"So what is your name by the way?" Kakashi droned. "Naru Namikaze. Zabuza had introduce me to a position as your personal secretary I believe? But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find that I am capable! In fact, I also printed out my resume as to assure you that I was more than worthy for this position." She exclaimed as she hurried to hand over her resume. Kakashi was making her nervous with his stares.

"Hm…" was all she heard as he glanced over her resume. "It seems as though you actually know something about computers?" He acknowledged. He had placed her paper back on his desk as if he was hardly interested. Naru didn't dare speak. This was her only opportunity to try to get into this company, she didn't disrespect the man in front of her.

"Well, I guess you might as well get started. You will be salary. Your starting pay will be $2000 per month and when I deem acceptable, you will gain a raise. But here are some documents that I need you to redraft written by my previous secretary. Give them to me when you're done." He said as he shoved some paperwork in her face.

"Of course! However, where would I be working?" She asked politely grabbing the file from his outreached hand.

"There's a desk in front of my office. That will be your area as long as you work here." He said, ending the conversation.

"Of course." She bowed politely as she quietly exited the office, secretly smiling at her success.

Once the door closed, he shook his head. She was a beauty. And she seemed more than qualified. In fact he was actually secretly impressed by Zabuza for once. However, it seemed as if he needed to gain some control over himself. It would not be productive to drool over his new employee. Just the thought of it gave him shivers. His employee. Even if she was only his on employment level, it was better than nothing.

He pressed a button. "Naru, please pressed # 201, and ask them to send up Itachi for me." Kakashi wasn't going to help her. If she was lying about her capabilities like some of his former employees then he was sure she would come back into his office within moments to ask him how to turn on the computer and how to use the intercom.

"Of course sir." Came a voice over the speaker. "God damn she does know what she's doing." He whistled, not expecting for one moment that she was as good as her resume presented.

Naru was having a blast. It wasn't much but she had not hoped for much. Getting at job this early should be considered history. Especially for the company that she had always dreamed of working. Now she just had to proved her worth and get him to noticed that she was over capable for this position. When she heard Kakashi's voice over the intercom, she was ecstatic, knowing, that for once, this was going to be her doing the work, not someone else handing it to her on a silver platter. She responded and did as he told, paging for Itachi.

_Now…to start those files_she thought gleefully as she turned on the computer. She glanced over the documents that Kakashi wanted her to redraft and had to widen her eyes in shock. Not only was the document poorly written, it didn't even know what it was talking about. Apparently whoever was writing the documents had no idea whatsoever about computers and about contracts. No wonder Zabuza wanted to hire her.

She was in her own little world glancing over the pages as she thought out ways of redoing the poorly written papers, so when someone had cough to politely grab her attention she could only blushed and glance in surprise at the man towering over her desk.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" She asked politely at another handsome man in front of her. He had his hair drawn back in a ponytail with some bangs covering his dark red eyes. He had high cheekbones and a small smirk was shone on his lips. She refused to glance down at his body as she could already assume that he was another well built guy, a bit more buffed than Kakashi, not that she was complaining about his body or anything…

"Itachi." He stated before she nodded and pressed the intercom. "Sir, Itachi is here." "Send him in." She smiled at him before politely going back to her work as Itachi went pass her into Kakashi's office.

"So I see you have a new secretary." Itachi smirked as he leaned against the closed door. Kakashi growled. "I need you to do a background check on Naru Namikaze. She's from Japan." "Ah." He said. "That's it?" "Stay away from her." He growled. Itachi smirked. "So the one girl who's not interested in you, you're refusing everyone else to go near?" He teased.

"She knows what she's doing. I don't want you guys to frighten her." "So that's your only reason?" "Just go do your job. I'm sure Zabuza already informed you in the knowledge he gained yesterday. Make sure to increase security over this. We may actually be in the lead without knowing." He said as he dismissed his head of security.

"People are going to find out about her soon. I already caught words from Gaara who heard from Temari who heard it from Ino and Sasuke already has his interested peaked from Sakura who Hinata talked to already." Itachi chuckled as he left his office, ignored the curses that followed him out.

He nodded to Naru who glanced up to stare at him as he walked by. She smiled as she went back to her documents.

_Now…to have fun with Kakshi, _Itachi chuckled. It was about time that Kakashi focused on something besides work.

Itachi had called Hinata to order flowers for Naru, knowing that it was going to annoy and frustrate the hell out of Kakashi, but hey, their boss needed a push.

So a couple of hours later, when Hinata shown up with a vase full of roses, Naru could only blinked in surprise. "Are those for Kakashi-san?" Naru asked as she was getting ready to push the button for Kakashi. "Nope. They're for you dearie!" Hinata commented while a smile. "Some handsome man had left this at my desk and told me to bring it up to you!" She announced cheerfully as she sat the roses in front of Naru. "Uh…what should I do with it?" Naru asked confused. Hinata laughed. "Well, you can either keep it here or bring it home. But maybe keeping it here will brighten up the room a bit more." Hinata chuckled, wanting Kakashi to see what his fellow employees were plotting.

"Oh…" Naru blushed. "Thank you, but sorry, there's some documents that Kakashi wanted me to redo so I don't have time to talk yet. Maybe when I get a break?" Naru said politely as Hinata waved. "Don't worry, I understand. Kakashi's going to work you into the ground." She laughed as she got back onto the elevator from where she came from.

Naru took a glance to see if there was a note on it. All it said was "You're beautiful." "How weird." She muttered quietly as she went back to her work.

So when Kakashi had popped out of his office around two in the afternoon he was surprise to see the blonde hard at work with a vase of roses next to her. He growled softly knowing that one of his stupid employees had a hand in this. He nodded to her who glanced up from her work to smile at him. "Should I hold all incoming calls till you get back?" Naru asked politely stopping her work to pay full attention to her boss.

"Did you get lunch yet?" Kakashi asked. "No, I thought to wait till you said it was okay," Naru said placing her hands in her lap.

"Come with me then," he ordered. Naru blinked. "What about your phone calls?" Kakashi strolled over and pressed the intercom. "Hinata. Hold all calls for me until I get back." "Yes sir." Was all he heard as he nodded for her to follow him. Naru quickly stood up and went to grab her laptop when Kakashi stopped her. "It'll be safe here." "Yes sir." She said as she followed him to the elevator.

She made sure to keep her distance. Even though she was accompanying him to lunch, it wasn't as if he didn't make her feel less weird though. So when he strolled out of the building, Naru only waved and smiled at Hinata who winked back, was when she started to feel a little less nervous.

"Um. Where are we going sir?" Naru asked as she tried to match Kakashi's steps. "There's a café around the corner that makes some good sandwiches." "Oh." She stopped trying to indulge him into conversation after that.

Kakashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was cute. She gave him his space. And hell she was even smart. He couldn't start to begin to describe his feelings. Hell, she was giving all his previous employees a run for their money and she was only there for about 6 hours so far.

He nodded to the workers when he strolled into the small café. It was the same one that Naru had gone to unknowingly yesterday. "The usual sir?" a male server asked as soon as he saw Kakashi. "Yes, and whatever she wants." "Um…just a turkey sandwich and cranberry juice please." She said politely as she sat down gently in the seat across from her boss.

She didn't know what to say to the man in front of her. Hell she didn't even know where to begin. So instead she stared outside at the people walking by. "How are those paperwork coming along?" Kakashi asked gruffly. Naru turned her head to look at him. "They are almost done sir. I hate to complain about your previous drafter, but he or she has done a terrible job for you sir." She said politely as she twiddled her fingers. Kakashi smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." He said chuckling slightly. "But now you're here to fix that." He said as he took a sipped of his coffee. She nodded, not knowing how to tell him that she wanted to transfer to the computer development.

She cleared her throat. Her boss deserves to know. "I don't mean to offend you sir. And I know it's a lot to ask you…" she trailed off quietly. Kakashi observed her. _Here it comes, her confessions_, he thought quietly. "But…I was hoping to be able to transfer to your computer development department." She answered, blushing slightly, staring down at her hands. He was surprised. "I see." He said.

"Right now we don't have any availability. But if we have something available, and you prove to be capable, we shall think about it." He said when the server placed their orders down in front of the couple. Naru glanced up. "You aren't disappointed sir?" she asked as she picked up her sandwich. "With your resume, I hardly doubt you came here just for a secretarial position." She blushed as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

She didn't realized how hungry she was when she had finished her sandwich quickly. Of course she had forgotten to eat breakfast in her excitement and hardly ate anything yesterday. _Oh shoot…I need to go grocery shopping tonight_she thought as she took a sip of her juice. Kakashi had just stared at her, realizing how different she was from the entire female population that he had seen before. He shook his thoughts away as he followed her lead and finished his meal. He nodded to the server as he handed him his card.

Naru quickly tried to take her card out from her pocket. "No." he said staring at her. She blushed as she dropped her hands back into her lap. "I feel uncomfortable if you pay." She said quietly as he stood up. "You work for me. So I take care of you." He said as she stood up after him. "Yes sir," she said as they went back to their building.

He went back to his office to day dream while Naru finished up the contract. It was a really simple contract to begin with. Kakashi had wanted her to make a summary of some of the products that they were selling and wanted to make similar contracts for their clients. So even though Kakashi knew Naru was capable, he was still surprised when she knocked on his office a few hours later.

"Naru?" He asked when she opened the door to peak her head inside. "I hope you're not busy sir?" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Sit." He said, clearing his desk for his secretary. "I have the documents you wanted." She said as she handed the newly written and type files. She sat down as he glanced over the paperwork. She was good. That was all he could think of when he scanned her work. Unlike his previous secretary, Naru knew the basics of the equipment that the company was selling and did a great job of summarizing the products for their clients. She had also redone the contract to include a section where in order to purchase those products; they had to agree to order at least a certain amount for at least a year. He cleared his throat.

"I noticed this section you included." He said as he placed the documents on his desk. Naru blushed. "I had looked over the contract and done some research on your company. This company currently hold 80% of the market's product sales. It means a great deal to someone that in order to be able to use your products to resale they must order a certain amount and that shall push some other competitors out of the way. Majority of the consumers already know how reliable and well put together your products are so it shouldn't be hard to be able to push these contracts through. Especially when to retailing in bulk, you could decrease the price a little to make it more affordable while still increasing your sales" Naru admit as she stared back at her hands. Kakashi nodded in approval. "I think you've done well for today. It is already 4, you may be excuse for the day. However, send Zabuza up will you? He will also be reach at #201."

Naru nodded as she left his office, closing the door behind her. _God damn_, he would kill to keep that girl in this position. Hell he would increase her pay just to keep her in this position.

"If you can please send Zabuza to Kakashi please, he would like to have a word with him." Naru said as she cleaned up her area and got ready to leave.

"HI BEAUTY!" Zubuza announced cheerfully as he dropped by her desk. She smiled. "How do you like it so far?" He asked winking. Naru blushed. "The job is great. It was more than what I hoped for already." She said thanking him.

"Stop flirting with my secretary and get your ass in my office now!" A voice was heard over the intercom before Zabuza had a chance to reunite with his beauty. "I guess my calling awaits!" He said chuckling as Naru blushed. "Have a good evening." She said nodding to him as she got up from her new desk. "See you tomorrow," he said not missing the vase of roses by her desk.

Zubuza strolled cheerfully through Kakashi's office and dropped himself into the chair. "How can you interrupt my conversation with my beauty?" Zubuza cried unhappily crossing his arms.

"Shut up." Kakashi's eyes twitched at the overgrown man. He handed Zabuza the files Itachi had emailed him earlier. "Go check out her background." "You want me to spy on my beauty's past?" Zabuza asked pretending to be hurt. "You don't trust my judgement?" He said grabbing the papers from Kakashi. "No…especially not as well rounded as she is. She could just be spy, even if her background doesn't check out. I want to know how reliable and dependable she is." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled. "I'm ahead of you on this already sir." Zabuza said handing the files back to Kakashi.

"Her parents were killed when she was 2. Her godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade raised her. Jiraiya is a book writer who has written quite a few well known books. His files are cleaned as well. Tsunade is head of the hospital in Tokyo who manages the entire department. I checked her files at Tokyo university already. She graduated there with honors. No one had contacted her with job positions, and instead had wanted to get away from the country. As far as I know she has no close friends except a professor who was helping her out with a project, that she is currently undergoing by herself. Is that detailed enough?" Zabuza smirked. "You spied on her while you were over there didn't you?" Kakashi frowned. "I saw her on the first day walking out of Tokyo University and kept an eye on her since then. She's as honest as someone can get," Zabuza nodded. Happy with his answer, Kakashi dismissed him.

"So I take it someone sent her flowers already?" Zabuza smirked, eyes twinkling. "Get out.." Kakashi growled. "I guess I gotta impress her to keep her eyes on me," Zabuza taunted. Oh how fun it was to mess with their boss' head. "Zabuza…" Kakashi said warningly. "Don't worry, after all, you're not interested in her right?" Zabuza teased as he quickly left his office.

Kakashi growled. Maybe it was time to show those fools who would catch her eye quicker.

Naru had smiled and wave to Hinata when she left. She had to find a grocery store to at least stock up on groceries. Her apartment may be bare, but she needed basic accessory to survive at least.

She hailed a cab and asked for the nearest supermarket that was still opened. They had dropped her off at a Wal-mart. "What a weird name," she muttered as she stepped into the store. It was bigger and more grand than the stores back in Japan. But she was only there to get some basic items. Some fruits and cereal. She also bought some dishes for her new home. She got some toiletries since she didn't bring any with her. And when she finished, she checked out.

Within an hour, she arrived home, with the doorman holding the door for her and Iruka helped her with her bags once more.

Once she had put away the few items she bought, she finally decided to call Jiraiya and Tsunade.

She had slept on the floor and used her jacket as a pillow that night. She didn't mind since she had asked Tsunade to send her belongings to her new place and she was sure it would arrive within the week. They had been ecstatic when she told them about her new position as a personal secretary and about her new place. They had made her promise to inform then when she was moved in so that they could take a few days off to visit their baby. She of course was over joy to have so much support from her parents, whether or not by blood, it didn't matter, she was loved after all.

**AN:** So..chapter 4 was technically done. However, it seems as if my computer did not like me and had instead crashed my documents and declared it as a virus and refuses to let me open it. So now I gotta rewrite. RR will always make it happen faster. hint hint hint


	4. Gifts not from Kakashi is trouble

**AN:** I'm kinda sad and happy that I had to rewrite it. Sad that I lost all that work but happy cuz now it probably reads a bit better. But here you go, enjoy all the Naru attention!

**Key:**

**"" - talking**

**_Italics_ - private thought processing**

* * *

**- change in scene**

* * *

Dot dot dot I do love you

Chapter 4

* * *

Naru groaned when she woke up the following morning. After talking to Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naru had passed out on the floor. It wouldn't have bothered her except for the fact that she had a very sexual dream. The first of its kind. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the feathery touches as the shadowy figure in her dream played with her body. _Stop it_ she said shaking herself awake. She was here with a goal and it was to build her own foundation and had nothing to do with a man. Heck she was only 22 years old and had more than plenty of time to find herself a decent man. Not that her work place didn't have any…but it would interfere with her career.

She got up to take a quick shower before getting ready. For her outfit today, she had decided on a simple long sleeve white blouse with a white skirt that had small blue floral designs. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down for the day. She went through her barren house and stopped by the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Tsunade had forced her to drink a glass of milk every day, even now, saying that she had a weak body and needed all the vitamins and minerals she could get. Naru didn't mind though, she liked milk. After rising her new glass clean, she grabbed a banana before heading to work.

Downstairs she waved to Iruka before she walked through the door, greeting the doorman with a brief hello.

When she arrived at work she cheerfully stopped by Hinata's desk, located in the front and center of the building. "Good morning." Naru smiled as Hinata looked up from her work. "Naru!" Hinata smiled happily. "You're going to accompany me to lunch today! Remember to tell Kakashi to let you break at noon and then meet me down here okay?" Hinata instructed. Naru smiled. "I won't be a bother though, will I?" Naru asked. "No! I've been telling people about you and everyone wants to meet you, so we're going to have a big lunch today! Hell, I've even ordered lunch already for you." She said smiling. Naru nodded. "Kay, see you at noon then," Naru waved as she got onto the elevator, located behind Hinata's desk against the far back wall.

It would still take a while for Naru to get use to using the elevators 4 times a day. Twice at home and twice at work. Home wouldn't be a problem but work would, since she was located with her boss on the 31st floor. But she realized that there was a floor beyond it…however it was none of her business as to who had the floor above her CEO boss.

She massage her temple as she got off the elevator, already getting another headache from all the motions. She glanced at her desk and froze in morbid surprise. Her desk was littered. It was literally littered with bouquet of roses, assorted flowers, chocolates, balloons…hell there was even a giant stuff teddybear holding a card between it's chest. She could feel a migraine already forming in her head. She didn't dare looked at the card and instead went straight to her boss. There was no way he would be happy to see the trouble she was already causing in his office. Hell, she was surprise that Hinata had acted normal if she saw the gifts going up the elevator. And since she didn't act different, Naru would be surprise to see who took this much effort into getting her attention.

"Who is it," Kakashi's uninterested voice rang through the door. "It's Naru," she said as she opened the door and peaked through. Kakashi motioned her forward and she could feel a blush rising as she took a glance at his bare chest. Kakashi was wearing a plain white dress shirt leaving the top two buttons alone, exposing his simple gold chain necklace and chest to her. Her eyes obediently stayed on his face, refusing to let her eyes stray back down his chest, exposing the muscles she knew was there. But it was none of her business, even though she wanted to glance and see what else Kakashi had hidden under his clothes. _Shame on you_ she silently lectured herself. She was 22 and there was more important business to take care of, as she already stated this morning. And plus Kakashi probably had a girlfriend even though Zabuza had already told her he was single and he was at least 10 years older than her and she never thought about dating someone that old. _Oh why couldn't he be married_ she pleaded silently giving her an excuse to stay away. Hell, even being gay would be fine…but no, not only was he straight as a pencil, probably bigger too, single, and hot, he was making her stomach tingle nervously.

Kakashi silently cheered when he noticed her expression. Even though she remained calm, her red face betray her emotions. Doesn't matter what skills his employees got, but when it was his turn to bat, he only hit homeruns.

Naru cleared her thought and looked back at the ground, willing her blush to go away. "There's a problem sir," she said as Kakashi leaned forward, giving her a great view of his biceps. She could feel her eyes looking back up at him…slowly moving from his desk to his chest and finally up to his eyes. "I have a small problem with my desk." She mumbled pointing at her desk hidden behind the closed door. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and got up. He strolled outside with Naru quietly following him from a short distance, knowing he was going to be angry. Whether or not with her, she wasn't too sure.

Kakashi froze. He blinked once. He blinked twice. Hell he even blinked a third time before turning his head to look at his secretary who was staring at the floor meekly. However, no matter how many times he stared…the whatever they wanted to call it, stared right back. Hell he couldn't even see a bare inch of his secretary's desk underneath all the junk. In fact, there was a giant teddy bear, smiling, almost shoving in his face that someone was trying to court his secretary. Didn't he set it straight already…? His secretary was his. She worked for him thus, when she was here, she was his! So no one should have a right to make a pass at what belonged to his at this moment. He strolled forward and shoved some of the chocolates out of the way as he pressed his intercom. "Send my guards up here now." He growled before he glared back at the gifts. It was lucky Kakashi didn't have special talents or else they would be burning in hell this instance.

When the woman on the second floor informed that Kakashi wanted them, Zabuza grinned. He knew that Kakashi had seen the gifts and would get jealous. He smirked as he got onto the elevator with Itachi and Sasuke. "What did you do?" Itachi growled at Zabuza, suspiciously. Sasuke looked between the two and his eyes cleared in knowledge. "You're fucking around with the secretary aren't you?" Sasuke declared as he crossed his arms. "Not fucking yet, just trying to get her attention," Zabuza chuckled as Itachi nodded his head, dropping the subject. Everyone in the corporation knew how lonely Kakashi was. He hardly had any friends, if his employees counted as companions. And he was never interested in any woman that he'd seen, and he had seen and met thousands. It was only time that they pointed him in a good direction.

When they arrived on the 31st floor, the three suppressed laughter at seeing Kakashi's face. He was glaring at the gifts on the desk and dared anyone to ask him what his problem was when he turned to focus his glare on them. "I want you guys to get rid of this trash and make sure that something like this doesn't happen again," he ordered. Naru winced. He was angry and she didn't blame him. But these were gifts, and gifts should be appreciated and not thrown away. It took thoughtfulness and courage and money to buy the stuff that they did.

Naru stepped forward and almost winced again when she stared at Kakashi who focused his attention on HIS secretary. That's right…his. "Sir…if you don't mind. I know it's embarrassing for you and this company to have to deal with this, but they are gifts. It does cost money to do something like this, and I hate to see it go to waste. Can I not just take these home and out of your sight sir?" Naru asked looking back at the floor. Kakashi frowned.

She had looked so sad and dejected that he almost felt bad for her. Almost. But she had not done anything wrong and he shouldn't punish her. He sighed. "Take this junk out of my building and deliver it to her apartment he ordered. Naru's expression lit up at his agreement. She searched underneath the gifts and she searched for a pen and paper to write her address and direction on. "It's very close." She said as she scribbled the note and handed it to Itachi and smiled. "Sorry to be a bother," she said bowing to the three men. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Of course it's not a bother." He said as he grabbed her chin lightly and made her look up at him. "By the way, my name's Sasuke, but you can call me sugar daddy," he winked as Zabuza shoved him out of the way. Itachi quickly shoved the two men apart as Naru blushed and retreated back to Kakashi's side. Kakashi's looks darkened as he took a protective stance next to her. "We go work to do," Itachi growled pulling the two boys forward to remove the gifts off Naru's desk.

Itachi nodded at Kakashi's posture as he forced the two grumbling men back down the way they came from. Kakashi pressed the intercom again. "Hinata, make sure to let the security know that I expect them to walk to Naru's place, not drive there." He commanded as Hinata reply back with a confused affirmative.

Naru's cheeks were still warm but less red than before when Kakashi glanced back at her. "You may go back to your desk. I've sent an email with your agenda for today," he said as he patted her on the head. She blushed and nodded. "Just open up the internet and type in your employee's information and it'll take you to your company's email," he said as he went back to his office, leaving Naru alone.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he sat down. He could already see the mess happening with his new employee. Only this time, it was reverse. Before, it was the girl chasing after all the men who stayed away from his office. Now it was the men's turn to chase after the girl. Only this time, the girl belonged to him. Why didn't anyone but Itachi figured that out by now. He groaned. Maybe he should take Naru out for lunch later to apologize for his behavior.

"Naru, join me for lunch today at 2." He said pressing the intercom. He wasn't expecting her to turn him down with a previous offer from Hinata. He growled. Damn it. Even Hinata was part of this now. Bad enough Naru attracted the men, but hell Hinata is turning a lesbian for her too! What is his corporation coming to. "Fine, but I expect you to clear your schedule to spend time with me tomorrow," he responded. Naru agreed and he settled back in his chair. At this rate he wouldn't get any work done.

Now he had to find a way to court his little Naru to get everyone's attention back to work. Hell, even he needed to get back to work.

Naru winced. Not only had she turned down Kakashi's lunch offer, but he sounded annoyed that she already had plans with Hinata. "Oh…time to work," she muttered as she followed Kakashi's instruction and logged into her new email.

* * *

Itachi growled. He was stuck walking with the two dimwits who were fighting among themselves for Naru's attention. It didn't help since they were attracting so much attention. You don't see three handsome men walking with feminine gifts and bickering at the same time. It was quite a scene. Hell…Itachi is going to kill someone soon if one more idiot dares to grab his ass again. _What have I've done to deserve this_ he growled.

Itachi was surprised by Naru's taste in apartment. It was more grand than what he would have expected from Naru's personality. But it was a good thing. The girl was too attractive to be living somewhere unsafe, and here they had a doorman 24/7 and a man who kept an eye on everyone.

"Can I help you?" the browned hair man asked politely as he noticed the three men who entered the building. "We were sent by Naru to deliver these gifts to her place," Itachi motioned towards the gifts that the three men carried.

"Of course! Follow me." He said as he led the men to the 5th floor. Itachi was surprise by how empty the apartment was. He was going to make a note to inform Kakashi about her living situation. He quickly glanced around and set the gifts against the wall. Sasuke and Zabuza were still too busy arguing to notice that Naru had absolutely nothing in her apartment. "When did Naru move in?" Itachi turned and asked the man who had led them there. "Yesterday was her first day here," he said as he shooed everyone out to protect Naru's privacy. Itachi nodded as he dragged the two protesting men back to the office.

Upon Itachi's arrival back in his private office, he made a call to Kakashi to inform him on Naru's situation. It surprised him to find that even though she had money she had not been using it for her expenses. Itachi sat down as he went over his notes to increase security for the next year. This was going to be another turn in century if Wulf Incorporated is going to lead the consumers into a new generation of technology and open doors for others.

After hanging up the phone with Kakashi he came up with a brilliant plan to court Naru. It would include him taking her shopping and filling her apartment with gifts. After that he was going to swipe her off her feet at a great Italian restaurant he knew of, tonight.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised to find that Naru had sent him an email. He opened it and was surprise to see that she already confirmed his appointments and had rescheduled some of the ones where the corporate office had to postpone his meeting. She seemed to understand his schedule since the reschedule appointments only fell between Wednesday and Friday afternoon, similar to his current schedule. He smiled. She would make a wonderful mate if he could get his hands on her. He responded to her email, sending her notes on what would be brief on tomorrow's meeting, informing her to dress professionally for her first meeting that she will be attending with him. After sending her the email he pressed the intercom. "When you finish your work today, make sure to clear for your schedule tonight for me," Kakashi commanded over the intercom. "Yes sir," and he nodded in approval.

When noon came around, Naru made sure to inform Kakashi that she was going to take lunch with Hinata. Upon his approval she logged out of her computer and placed it on hibernate before she went downstairs to meet up with her new companion.

Upon seeing Naru, Hinata squealed and gleefully dragged Naru into a room located on the right side of the building. Naru didn't even have a chance to greet her and before she could blink she was inside the room facing a whole load of people.

Everyone stop chatting as soon as Hinata came bouncing through the room dragging the new secretary behind her and everyone immediately focused their attention on the newcomers. "So this is Naru," Hinata said motioning to the woman who stood behind her shyly and Hinata motioned around the room.

* * *

(We already know what everyone looks like, so I hate to say I will not include a description of everyone in the room…sorry.)

* * *

"This one right here is Shikamaru. He works in the coding department. Ino is his girlfriend and she is part of billing. Next to her is Sakura, a fellow friend and coworker in the billing department. Sasuke, head of security. Itachi, also part head of security. Zabuza, who you already know is the same as Sasuke and Itachi. Then you have Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all working together in engineering. Kiba is part of program designing. Lee and Tenten are part of analyzing. Neiji is also part of coding. Chouji works with Kiba in designing. Then you have our seniors. Gai, is also part of analyzing, Kurenai and Asuma are part of coding. Anko and Ibiki are coworkers in security. Hayate works with Kiba and Chouji in designing." Hinata said as she pointed around the room. Naru blinked. "I'm sorry but I think I forgot your names already," she said blushing.

"Don't worry! You can join us for lunch every day and be a part of our group." Hinata said as she pushed Naru down into a seat next to Shikamaru. "Um…can I take a raincheck for tomorrow?" Naru asked nervously. "You don't enjoy our company?" Lee asked standing up passionately. "Um..no…Kakashi had already asked me to join him for lunch tomorrow to go over some notes for our meeting tomorrow afternoon." Naru said blushing. Everyone around the room nodded knowingly. "It's okay, just join us whenever you can," Hinata said smiling as she pat Naru on the back.

"So…tell us about yourself, angel." Sasuke grinned leaning forward. Most of the guys nodded as they all lean in to pay better attention to their new coworker. "How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned when Ino glared at him warningly, silently telling him to try to make a move on the new girl and see what will happen to him if he tried. Naru sweatdropped. _It's going to be a long lunch_, she thought as some of the boys scrambled out of their seats to get closer to her. She silently pleaded with Hinata to save her who only giggled and watch Naru from where she decided to sit with Sakura and Ino.

**AN:** Haha…got this one up. Next one is Kakashi and Naru spending the evening together. :). Whatcha waiting for? Review if you want it sooner :P


	5. KakaNaru

**AN:** Hi.

**Keys:**

"" - talking

_Italics_ - thinking

___________________ - change in senerio

* * *

Dot dot dot I do love you

* * *

Naru was more than grateful once her lunch break was over. Kakashi himself had come to steal Naru away from all the attention she was getting from the young boys and young girls too, in Kakashi's point of view.

"Thank you," she said as she followed him back up the elevator. He nodded as he crossed his arms, waiting for the elevator to stop on their floor. "So…what's on the top floor?" Naru asked breaking the silence. "My apartment." "You live on top of the corporation?" Naru asked in awed. "I'll show it to you after work today," he said grinning at her slightly. She nodded as she played with her hands. "What are we doing after work anyways?" She asked nervously. "That's a surprise." He responded, as she got fluster. "I'm sure you have better things to do than to babysit me," she mumbled. "I'm not babysitting, we're going to go have some fun tonight," he promised as they parted ways on the top floor.

Kakashi had gone back to his office to look over the topics that they were going to cover tomorrow. He didn't want to scare the little one, but it was going to be a meeting with 6 different corporations, including some from Japan and getting them to sign the contract that his Naru had put together the other day. It was mostly dealing with dealers and trying to gain control of the markets. Of course he knew how well Wulf's products were, but it didn't mean that there was no competition.

Naru went back to her desk, reloaded her computer and reopened her email. She had already planned out Kakashi's schedule for the next two weeks and he had sent her another email to type up a contract. This one unlike the other one was one to deal with his suppliers. He wanted her to try to lower the pricing so that he in turn could sell his new upcoming W-HT at a cheaper price.

So a few hours later when she finished typing it up and printed out a draft for Kakashi's approval, she knocked on his door. "Come in," he said as he circled one last paragraph before looking up at Naru.

"This is what I have so far," she said as she handed the draft to him. He looked it over and nodded in approval. "I didn't include it in here, but I was wondering since your suppliers are only selling you the parts, I'm sure you can make a deal with them to give them a couple of the models in exchanged for a certain amount of supplies. Not only will it be cheaper for you, but they will probably end up saving some money on it too." She said thoughtfully. Kakashi thought it over. "Do not include that in the contract. If we are to do something like that, I don't want it on that piece of paper. We can type a separate one in case something get screw up." Naru nodded. She was getting ready to leave when Kakashi stopped her.

"Save what you have so far, you can finish it later," he said as he started to reorganized his desk. "We're done for today?" Naru asked confused. "It's still early though." "Well, I have better things planned that we should take care of first. Plus you've already taken care of the important." He said. He didn't want to tell her that she probably ahead of her workload he had planned for her. "Kay," she said as she went to clean up her desk.

Kakashi had grabbed her gently by the elbow as he led her back to the elevator. He took out a card and inserted it into the elevator system. Then he pressed a couple of the floor numbers before it closed up and took them up to the next floor. "Interesting," she said. "Itachi had set it up for me a while back," he admit as he put his card away.

His pad was dark and lonely. The perimeter was covered in bulletproof fiberglass and she could see the bay from her view at the elevator. "Come sit down while I change," he said as he motioned to the sectional microfiber couch. His pad was decorated in black and white furnitures, with a 60" LCD television. She nodded as she sat down. He had no pictures, no colors, nothing to even give her a hint of his lifestyle. The place was covered in carpet, clean and she could not see one thing out of place. Heck, there wasn't even a magazine on the coffee table in front of her.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he joined her on the couch. "It's very lonely," she said glancing over at him. He had changed into a navy blue button up shirt, but similar to this morning, he left the top two buttons alone and once again exposed his chain necklace to her. "It's a bachelor pad. I'm busy working so there's no need for things that I don't use." He said as he motioned her to stand up. She followed him as they went down to the first floor where he nodded to Hinata. Knowing the drill, she called his driver to the front door. "Lets go," he said leading her out the door as she waved to her new friend goodbye. "Have fun," Hinata called after the couple. It was very sweet in her opinion.

"Hello Jason," Kakashi nodded as he greeted his driver. "Hello sir," Jason responded as he opened the door for the couple. Naru smiled and politely thank the man as she got into the car, Kakashi right behind her.

"Where will we be going today?" Jason asked as Kakashi and Naru buckled up. "Over to Orochimaru," he said. Jason nodded. "Who's he?" Naru asked looking at her companion. "You'll see little one," he responded patting her on the head. She frowned. "Little one? I might be small and young, but doesn't mean I should be the little one," she said pouting. He smiled. "Whatever you say little one." He said solemnly. She pouted as she folded her hands in her lap. _The little one…_she silently scoffed.

Jason smiled, it was the first time in a long time since his boss had ever had a female in the car with him. Even longer if he could ever remember a time where Kakashi had a nickname for someone.

Kakashi grinned, seeing how pouty she was that he was referring her to the little one. Many girls tried to get him to even remotely be endearing, and here it was handed to her on a silver platter and she was pouting.

"We're here sir," Jason announced as he turned off the car. Kakashi nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door. Naru followed behind him as he reached for her hand. She blinked and grabbed it as Kakashi gently helped her out of the car. She blushed at his attics. It was going to make her fluster if he kept on treating her like a gentleman. _I wish you were 50_ she declared quietly, stubbornly refusing to fall for her boss. It was beyond clichéd and was not worth the career she was after. He refused to let go of her hand as he led her into the shop in front of them. Naru, being distracted, didn't noticed that they had stepped into a furniture store.

She blinked. "What are we doing here?" she asked when Kakashi squeezed her hand. "Itachi had informed me that your house had absolutely nothing in there," he said as he pulled her forward deeper into the store. "I have money you know," she said, trying to dislodge her hand. He refused as she sighed. "I don't want to depend on someone else when I want to try to earn my own passage," she said when she figured he was too stubborn to drop it.

"Well, you earned it. It's not coming from your parents, but instead from your boss. Think of it as a bonus for doing such a good job the first two days," he said eyes crinkling in a smile. "I can't accept that," she protested quietly. "I know, but I feel better if you have real furniture . Aren't you here to please me?" he asked pretending to pout. She sighed. "What are we buying here?" she finally gave up.

"Well! Everything," a stranger teased as he came out of the shadows. "Don't tease her Oro." Kakashi muttered as he pulled her forward. "Oro, Naru," he said as he waved to the light skinned man in front of her. She blinked. He was the palest and most sick looking man she had ever laid eyes on. "Nice to meet you," Naru bowed. "Your skin is so pretty," Oro said enthralled as he grabbed Naru's chin. "I would kill to have your skin." He said seriously. Kakashi coughed as Naru blinked. Was this man serious? He got to be if he was in her face like that. "Oro, stop it," Kakashi commanded as he pulled Naru closer to him.

"You ruin my fun shi." Orochimaru pouted. "Here are what we have in storage and I can deliver it to her within a few hours," he said as he handed a think binder to the couple. "I want you to get every furniture you need," Kakashi commanded. "I know you don't have anything in that apartment, so don't try to fool me with just getting a couch," he said as Naru started to flip through the pages. She was a little overwhelm by the amount of furniture that the man had in stock. "Were you looking for anything in particular?" Orochimaru asked as he motioned the couple to his desk.

"Not really," Naru trailed off. "Oro is the one that got my furniture for me and he set up everything himself," Kakashi admitted as Orochimaru nodded. "Describe your place and lets see what I can come up with." "Um…it's has a light brownish tint to the hard wood floors. The kitchen cabinet is probably a cherry wood type of color? The granite top in the kitchen along with the island is black with white speckles. The bedroom is a beige carpet and the bathroom is a pale blue marble floor with a light peachy color granite counters and tub. Something like that." Naru mumbled as Orochimaru wrote down what she said. "Any favorite colors for furnitures?" "Um…probably cherry, burgundy, and the neutral colors like…white, black, tan, something like that." She said. "I really don't know," she said looking confused. "Don't worry! You're with Oro, and he'll make sure it's perfect!" he declared as he stood up. "Just stay out of your place until I call you," he said as Kakashi nodded. "Before I forget, I need the actual address," he said as Naru nodded and scribbled her address. "Iruka will show you the place," Naru said as Kakashi grabbed her hand again.

He tugged at her as she smiled and bowed to Orochimaru. "Thank you for your help," she said as Orochimaru looked surprised. "You're so cute. I can just squeeze you if you didn't belong to Kakashi." Kakashi sighed pulling Naru towards the door. "Kabuto! We have work!" Orochimaru called out and she heard some sort of gibberish reply before she was pulled out of the store. Kakashi opened the car door before gently pushing her in.

"Where to sir?" Jason asked politely when the two return back into the car. Naru sighed when she heard her next designation. "Bed, bath and beyond." Kakashi grinned. He was going to treat his little Naru to a world she's never been in. Hell, she'll probably still end up spending less money than most of the girls he'd taken out.

Apparently, the whole city knew Kakashi. As soon as they got into the store, they were greeted by the security guard that asked for an escort through his radio. They waited patiently by the door before a bubbly girl came out and looked crestfallen when she saw Naru with Kakashi. "Hello sir, my name is Tifanny, and I"ll be your escort today," she said Kakashi nodded. We're going take a look around the entire store," he said grinned as he grabbed Naru's hand before she could protest.

"Why don't we start with the sheets then," she said as she led them through.

Kakashi was crazy. There was no other way to describe this man. What he spent on her so far tonight was probably going to be more than her year's worth of pay. That was no little bonus. Hell, he looked so happy leading her that she almost felt bad saying no to him buying stuff for her. But that's not who she was. She refused to let a man spoil her like this. But how was she supposed to turn down the supposedly most eligible bachelor of the year. And it wasn't even his first year…apparently it was going to be his 5th. God damn that handsome man.

She was once again scribbling her address to the lady as the store was going to have to deliver to her place. Kakashi had bought her almost everything he could. Bedsheets, pillow, pillow cases, hell, he was even going to buy her one of everything. Of course that was a threat for her to give up and just tell him what she did not have at home so that he didn't end up buying the entire store. Of course it was a real threat because the sales lady had encouraged him and saidthat to buy one set of everything was only going to cost him around 57,398 dollars before tax. He had gleam in his eye and stared at her as he gleefully took his debit card out of his wallet. She caved really quick after that.

"That was exhausting," she groaned when they settled back down into the car. "We're not done yet," he said chuckling when Naru looked at him almost pitifully. "We have to get dinner at least," he said, nudging her. She brightened up and looked at him smiling. "Only if I get to pay. Or else I refuse and demand to go home before I end up causing a scene if you still take me." She said crossing her arms. Kakashi grinned. "Well fine little one, since you had allowed me to smother you with gifts, then I guess I should only let you return the favor," he said as he poked her teasingly on her forehead.

They had Italian. She ordered a simple spaghetti with shrimp. He got the seafood marinara. They talked about simple things such as their likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. She had a good time. When they finish she paid, true to his word. When they got up to leave, Naru felt an ache in her heart. Talking with Kakashi had felt good. She felt like a normal person with feelings. But like all great things, it must come to an end.

Once in the car, Naru gave Jason her address and they didn't talk much after that. Naru was leaning back against the seat and Kakashi was staring out the window. When they arrive, Kakashi turned to look at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep some time earlier. "Why don't you just take us to my place," Kakashi said as he gently unbuckled Naru's seatbelt. He gently laid her down in his lap and stared her serene face. He liked how soft her hair felt when he ran his fingers through it, combing out any tangles she had. Jason didn't say anything when he saw how happy Kakashi was. Instead, he concentrated on driving slowly, avoiding bumps as to not wake up the sleeping beauty in Kakashi's lap.

She woke up briefly when Jason picked her up, so that Kakashi could get out of the car. But she went back to sleep, tired from the day's work and instead just drifted back to sleep when Kakashi muttered tenderly and soothingly telling her to sleep and that he'll take care of her. Of course, they never saw the shadow standing around the corner, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared back into the dark night.

Kakashi carried Naru back into the building where Itachi was still there. He raised an eyebrow but did nothing more than that when Kakashi walked by. "I think she'll need a new pair of clothing in the morning if you have a meeting." Itachi stated as he went back to his work. Kakashi grinned. He could buy another gift for his little one with a good excuse too.

"See you tomorrow," Itachi nodded as Kakashi disappeared into the elevator. Naru was light. She wasn't tiny, just petite, and she felt so good in his arms. When they arrived at his place, Kakashi gently carried her into his bedroom. He slowly and carefully disposed her onto the bed before he covered a blanket over her. She snuggled deeper into his pillows, letting out a sigh when she breathe in his cologne and earthy scent. A bit spicy with a touch of dirt, if it could even be described like that. He stood contently by the door, staring at her, respecting her privacy.

"If only I can keep you here," he said as he sighed, closing the door quietly. Instead he chose to sleep on the couch, it wasn't the first time and probably not the last either.

* * *

Naru was beyond confused when she woke up the following morning. The bed was different, the room was different, and Kakashi was standing by the door staring at her with a smile on his face. She blushed and looked under the blanket quickly to make sure that she was still dressed. She sigh in relief and glanced back at the door at Kakashi who chuckled. "I won't take advantage of you when you're sleeping," he teased as he held a clothe hanger. On it was a dress, with a buckle and he was even holding shoes and stockings for her. She blinked. "What's that," she asked cautionly as she wiggled her way to the edge of the bed. "Your outfit for today," he grinned as she glanced back up at him. She sighed. "I guess that means you're not letting me go home to change." she stated as she got out of bed, smoothing her wrinkled skirt and blouse.

"You're already at work, so there's no reason for you to go home now," he said cheerfully as he strolled forward and handed her the clothing. "Don't worry I won't peak," he said as he closed the door behind him and went out into the kitchen to pour her some orange juice.

She sighed again. He just kept on finding ways to spend money on her and it was starting to irritate her. But he was right, she was already here and plus she had a meeting that she should dress professional for. She just wanted to curse the guy but she knew he was just trying to be a gentleman. She sighed again.

The dress was simple, he didn't go all out on it, which is a good thing. It was a sleeveless dress that hugged her body and stopped at her knees. There was a slit on the side, but the slit wasn't very deep and it was a scoop neckline that flatter her bust without revealing it unless if she decided to lean forward in front of someone. He had even got her a jacket to wear over it and a belt that she buckled around her stomach. He was thoughtful enough to get her shorter heels, black, with matching stockings. She knew he was professional enough not to get her anything sexy...not that she didn't think it looked sexy, but less sexy than what he probably would have gone for.

She exit his bedroom and searched the room until she noticed him in the kitchen holding orange juice for her. He silently growled when he noticed her walking towards him.

She was dressed how every one of his employees was expected to dress, but somehow she made it looked sexy. The dress hugged her cuves, increased her bust, widen her hips, and the shoes even made her legs appear long. And somehow the jacket wasn't doing what it was suppose to do, cover her up! He growled again when she came foward. She reached forward to grab the orange juice and looked at him when his eyes darkened. "Kakashi...you don't happen to have milk do you?" Naru asked nervously as she backed up. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her foward to him. She might not have taken a shower yet but she smelled like him. And he liked that. He sniffed her gently before leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Little one, do you know how tempted I am right now?" he growled softly, nipping at her ear playfully. Naru shivered. "Maybe we should go to work then," she said meekly as she tried to push Kakashi away. He groaned as he resisted, holding her to his chest. Her petite form barely reached his shoulder and her warmth was making him go crazy. He was getting aroused when she had yet to do anything.

Naru didn't know what to do. She had not been in a situation where she herself was tempted to let the man through. She was torn between how wonderful the man in front of her was, and her job situation. Hell...what was her job situation..? To work for the man that she was being held by. Why couldn't life be easier where he was an ugly old man who was married and wasn't interested in her. Why did life have to tempt her from her goals by sending this man to be her boss. She groaned softly at her predicament and hell broke loose with that sound.

His eyes darkened and she didn't even have time to push him away when his lips covered hers. She didn't resist when he grabbed her arms and held them against his chest; the other hand pulling her as close as he could while his tongue darted out and trespassed into her's and stifled any sound she was going to make. She groaned when his tongue entered her mouth and she was lost in a sea of passion. There were no thoughts, only actions and so when she responded by sucking on his lips, he picked her up in one swift motion and carried her back into his bedroom, growling in the most primitive form, wanting and needing to mark what belonged to him.

**AN:** Haha...next scene...we all know...is the sex scene right..? NOPE! Wanna know how far they go...? review..... heheheheh.


End file.
